Their First Time
by A Nameless User
Summary: Wendy and Chelia experience their first time together. Rated M for sexual content and graphic language. Contains yuri (girl on girl). Continuation of "The Sky Lovers". Hints at Natsu x Lisanna, Gray x Juvia, and Lucy x Erza. One-shot.


Summary: Wendy and Chelia experience their first time together. Rated M for sexual content and graphic language. Contains yuri (girl on girl). Continuation of "The Sky Lovers". Hints at Natsu x Lisanna, Gray x Juvia, and Lucy x Erza. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. liaT yriaF now t'nod I.

Their First Time

Wendy was nervousness. Like going-out-of-your-mind, gonna-freak-the-FUCK-out, about-to-have-a-mental-break-down nervous. The reason she was so nervous was that tonight she and her girlfriend, Chelia, were going to have sex for the very first time.

Perhaps she should back up a little bit.

When Wendy first introduced her girlfriend to Fairy Tail (about a month ago now) she had been surprised by their lack of reaction. Oh sure they were happy for her, congratulated her (Erza and Lucy had given her a hug nearly suffocating her between their boobs, and Gray and Natsu had given her a pat on the back), and had almost instantly accepted Chelia. But no one seemed surprised by the fact that she was a lesbian. When she broached the subject with Lucy the other girl just smirked and said

"We already kinda figured that out on our own."

"W-was I that obvious?" asked Wendy with a blush.

"It's not because we noticed you checking us out. Just the opposite in fact. We realized it because you'd always blush and avert your eyes when we went to the communal baths." said Lucy with a small laugh.

Over the next month Wendy and Chelia had gone on several dates. They say al of Magnolia's magnificent sights. They went spent a day at the beach (nearly giving all the straight males, and gay women on the beach nosebleeds when they started making out in their bathing suits), went on a picknick, and of course went to the best eateries that magnolia had to offer. They had even asked Lucy to lend them Lyra for a night of dancing.

Tomorrow Wendy was going on a quest with Chelia, Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. When she had informed Chelia of this last night she had leaned in and whispered sensuously into her ear

"Well I guess that we're gonna have to make tomorrow night a very _special _night."

Which brings us back to Wendy's current predicament. See both her and Chelia were virgins so it would be the first time for both of them, and their first time as a couple. Now it wasn't that Wendy didn't want to. She very much wanted to (actually both Wendy and Chelia had already seen each other naked and were VERY much looking forward to seeing it again and doing even more). It was just that she was so worried that she wouldn't be good enough to satisfy Chelia.

"Would you quite worrying Wendy! Everything is gonna be just fine." said Charle annoyed at first, but then making an effort to be comforting.

"But what if-" said Wendy.

"No! No buts!" interrupted Charle. "You two love each other right?"

"Yes" said Wendy without any hesitation.

"Then its gonna work out. You'll see." Charle said. Wendy still looked downcast so Charle suggested

"Why don't you invite Erza and Lucy over so that they can help you prepare for your date tonight?"

"Okay." said Wendy instantly brightening up.

/

"Oh Wendy your nervousness is so adorable! Don't worry me and Erza are gonna make sure you look irresistible tonight" Lucy squealed as she summoned Cancer to give Wendy a killer haircut.

"Hmm." Erza said as she tapped her finger on her chin deep in thought. She was looking through her suitcase full of dresses, trying to pick one that would be perfect for Wendy.

"Thank you both so much!" Wendy said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it" Erza said as she made a decision. The dress she picked was the same color as Wendy's hair. The dress accentuated wendy's petite curves and was cut diagonally from the left shoulder so that everything above Wendy's right breast would be bare.

"Yeah" said Lucy "you're our friend. We're happy to help!" Lucy dismissed Cancer who had curled Wendy's hair into gentle waves.

"So is there anything else you need from us? Like we could give you advice on what positions or techniques to use" said Erza.

"Erza!" Lucy scolded.

"What? I'm just trying to be practical." Erza defended herself.

"Thank you but no. We kinda want to explore and figure things out on our own." said Wendy another blush adorning her cheeks.

"Aw! Thats so sweet!" Lucy cooed.

"I'm so anxious though" confessed Wendy.

"You should be. Theres nothing quite like your first time. Especially when its with your true love." said Erza as both hers and Lucy's eyes glazed over in reminiscence.

"Anyway, don't worry. Trust us this will be one of the best night of your entire life." said Erza and Lucy in unison, snapping out of their reverie.

/

The two lovers met at the top of the Girl's dorm to watch the stars. Chelia was dressed similarly to Wendy only her dress was the same pink color as her hair and was cut from the right shoulder.

Wendy had her back to Chelia, not yet noticing her. Chelia smirked and grabbed Wendy's ass.

"You have a really cute butt Wendy" Chelia whispered huskily into Wendy's ear.

Wendy gave a shriek and spun around to face her girlfriend. Their eyes locked and instantly darkened with lust.

"T-thank you, I guess." Wendy said with a blush, while rubbing her arm self-consciously.

"Your so adorable." cooed Chelia.

A short silence stretched between them and without exchanging any more words they both began to eat the sky so that they would be fueled for the coming night's activities. When they were done Chelia took Wendy into her arms.

"I love you with all of my heart, Wendy" said Chelia looking deep into Wendy's eyes.

"I love you too Chelia" said Wendy putting as much emotion into those five words as she possibly could.

And with that they shared their first of many passionate kisses of the night. They were so lost in the feel of their soft lips gliding together, and tongues massaging one another in a gentle battle that the walk from the roof to Wendy's room was a total blur. Wendy had both of her hands on Chelia's firm butt while the latter had her legs wrapped around Wendy's waist.

The next thing either of them new Chelia was pressing Wendy against her door, groping her breast through the blue fabric of the dress. Then Wendy had pinned Chelia to her bed giving her breasts a likewise treatment. And their lips never parted.

"W-wait, I don't want to rip this dress." Wendy said as she stood up. Chelia also stood up and both undressed. They stood, basking in the glorious sight of each other's naked bodies. Chelia smiled and put her hands on Wendy's hips. Wendy gulped nervously and said

"Be gentle, okay?"

"Of course. Do you promise you'll be gentle with me?" Chelia said, letting her nervousness shine through for a moment.

"Yes." Wendy said with a small giggle at her girlfriend's adorableness. Chelia leaned in, kissed Wendy lightly, looked into Wendy's eyes and said

"I'll go first, alright?"

"Y-yeah, okay" Wendy said. Chelia gently pushed Wendy down onto the bed and sat, straddling her waist. She took a second to appreciate just how beautiful Wendy was, and how lucky she was to be her girlfriend.

"Your so beautiful Wendy!" cooed Chelia.

Then she put her hands on Wendy's stomach and ran them up and down her sides. Then Chelia's hands alighted on Wendy's shoulders and she ran her hands up and down Wendy's Chelia cupped Wendy's face and reacquainted their lips as her hands traveled south to knead Wendy's bare breasts. What they lacked in size (Wendy and Chelia were only B-cups) they made up for in perkiness and softness. As she rubbed Wendy's hardened nubs Chelia felt/heard Wendy moan into her mouth.

Chelia broke their kiss and started leaving a trail of kisses on Wendy's neck before sucking on her pulse point as she removed her hands from Wendy's breasts. Wendy's whimper of disappointment quickly turned into a loud groan of pleasure as Chelia started kissing her breasts. As Chelia alternated her attention from one breast to the other Wendy unconsciously bucked her hips.

This cause Chelia to smirk and trail her hand hand agonizingly slowly down Wendy's stomach until it touched the heated outer-folds of Wendy's center.

"Wow, you're so wet Wendy!" Chelia whispered into Wendy's ear.

"Thats because you're the one touching me Chelia" Wendy said in a heated and sincere whisper.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit, but don't worry it will feel really good after a few moments." Chelia said against Wendy's lips before kissing her deeply. Chelia then pushed two of her fingers deep into Wendy's center breaking her maidenhead and officially claiming Wendy's maidenhood.

Wendy gave a little gasp of pain, but it quickly dissolved into a groan of pure pleasure as Chelia slowly started to pump her fingers in and out of Wendy.

"Wendy your so tight!" said Chelia with a smile of satisfaction that she was Wendy's first and Wendy would be her first.

"Chelia, p-please g-go faster!" exclaimed Wendy. Chelia immediately did so pumping her fingers faster and faster. Chelia noticed Wendy's ragged breathing and the thin sheen of sweat on her lover's body and decided to take things up a notch. So she started to flick Wendy's clitoris every time she pushed her fingers back into her. Wendy let out quick lusty moans nearly gasping for air. Her hair was a mess, her face flushed, her eyes dark, and to Chelia she was perfect.

Wendy felt something building in the pit of her stomach and Chelia could feel Wendy's walls clamp around her fingers.

"CHELIA!" Wendy screamed as she climaxed all over her lover's fingers. Chelia slowed down her pumping letting Wendy ride out her orgasm. When Wendy was done Chelia gave her a soft kiss before removing her fingers and, making sure Wendy was watching her the entire time, licked her fingers clean.

"Mmm. Wendy you taste so sweet!" said Chelia. This caused Wendy to blush before she grabbed Chelia's wrists and flipped them so she was on top.

"Your turn." Wendy said before she leaned down to kiss Chelia's forehead, then her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her lips. Wendy kissed up Chelia's jaw and then proceeded to nibble on Chelia's earlobe. Wendy brought her hands up to massage Chelia's bare breast, softly caressing the soft mounds and hardened nubs.

"Your so gorgeous Chelia" Wendy whispered sincerely to her blushing girlfriend.

Chelia let out a husky moan of pleasure as she begged Wendy "Please Wendy, I need you in me!"

Wendy simply nodded and ran her fingers gently down Chelia's stomach barley ghosting over the warm flesh. She tentatively touched Chelia's center marveling at how wet her girlfriend was. Chelia let out another lust-filled moan prompting Wendy to push her index and middle finger as deep into Chelia as she possibly could. Chelia shot up with a gasp wrap her arms around Wendy's neck so that she was now virtually sitting on top of her lover's fingers.

Wendy wrapped her unoccupied arm around her girlfriend's waist as she massaged her g-spot with two of her fingers while her thump pressed down firmly on Chelia's clitoris. Chelia leaned her neck all the way back her face facing the ceiling. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as wave after wave of pure pleasure engulfed her. Her voice rose until it became a soundless scream of pleasure.

All to quickly it overwhelmed her and she screamed "WENDY!" as she came. Wendy buried her head into her girlfriends chest listening to her heartbeat as she finished her climax. Wendy then took her fingers out of Chelia and sucked them dry. Wendy had a giant smile on her face, so happy that Chelia and given her the gift of her virginity.

The two of them laid down on Wendy's bed to exhausted to stay sitting up.

"I love you Wendy" said Chelia sleepily

"I love you too Chelia" Wendy said equally as tired. And with that the two young lovers shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep, snuggled in the comfort of each other's arms.

/

_Waking up in Chelia's arms was seriously something Wendy needed to do for the rest of her life_. Wendy thought as she watched Chelia sleep while the morning sunlight drifted in to illuminate her angelic features. Wendy leaned her face into Chelia's hair enjoying her scent and warmth. She pulled her closer loving how perfectly their bodies fit together. At that moment Chelia woke up, blinked away the sleep in her eyes, and gave a small smile when she noticed Wendy watching her.

"Hey you." she said leaning forward to give Wendy a quick kiss. Chelia pulled away with a contented sigh before she screwed up her face in bewilderment (which Wendy found absolutely adorable).

"Why are you up so early?" Chelia asked.

"I have that mission I'm going on with my team in a couple of hours, remember? I'm just gonna grab a quick shower before I head out and wanted to say goodbye to you before I left." explained Wendy.

Chelia pouted but it quickly turned into a smirk as she said "Lets shower together! That way we'll save time."

Wendy blushed and said "I don't see how that will save us time..."

"It won't. I just really want to take a shower with my gorgeous girlfriend." Chelia said with a smile as she jumped out of bed, grabbed Wendy's wrist, and all but dragged her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom Chelia turned on the shower and got in behind Wendy. After the two lovers finished washing each other with soap they stood in the shower gently making out. Chelia then started kissing down Wendy's neck before biting down leaving a bruise. Chelia licked the irritated skin to soothe it.

"Why did you do that" Wendy gasped a little resentful and a lot turned on.

"I want everyone to know that we belong to each other" Chelia answered simply.

Wendy felt heat rush down to her core at Chelia's words as said girl started to suck on her breasts. Wendy let out a throaty moan as Chelia went lower, kissing Wendy's stomach, before kissing her center.

Wendy moaned even louder as Chelia ran her tongue up and down Wendy's center. Wendy tangled her fingers in Chelia's silky hair as her girlfriend pushed her tongue deep into Wendy's center while at the same time putting slight pressure on Wendy's throbbing clit. Chelia loved Wendy's taste and smell, and buried her face deeper into Wendy feeling her juices flow down her face.

"Chelia" Wendy gasped as she came into her lover's mouth. Chelia stood up licking her lips to make sure she got every last drop of Wendy's cum. Chelia smiled at Wendy, turned off the water, took Wendy's hand and pulled her out of the shower. The two wrapped themselves in towels.

Chelia sat down at the edge of the tub, letting the towel unravel. "My turn?" Chelia asked with mock innocence.

"But of course" Wendy answered with a small smirk. She got down on her knees on the floor. She leaned in and kissed Chelia. She kissed the top of Chelia's chest before, giving her girlfriend a similar hickey on her neck, then latching on to her breasts. Chelia whimpered, which just turned Wendy on more. She moved her face down kissing her love's bellybutton before sticking the tip of her tongue into the small hole.

"Wendy" Chelia moaned as she squirmed with impatience.

Wendy then kissed Chelia's outer folds as her hands gripped the outside of her thighs. Wendy licked her girlfriend's center up and down before sticking her tongue in. Chelia squirmed as Chelia gripped the edge of the tub to keep her balance, her knuckles turning white. Wendy kept on pushing her tongue in, trying to reach farther and farther with each push.

Chelia wrapped her legs around Wendy's head keeping her close as Chelia orgasmed as she screamed "Wendy!" at the top of her lungs. Now it was Wendy's turn to lick her lips because she would be damned if she let any of Chelia's amazing taste go to waste. Chelia regained her breath and stood up bringing Wendy up as well. The two girls kissed deeply, tasting themselves on each other's tongues.

Later, after the two had gotten dressed, the two stood in front of Wendy's door holding hands and saying goodbye between kisses.

"Hurry *kiss back. *kiss So we can do make love all night long." Chelia said, leaning her forehead against Wendy's.

"I *kiss will. *kiss I *kiss promise." Wendy said looking into Chelia's beautiful eyes.

"I *kiss love *kiss you. *kiss and I'll *kiss miss you." Chelia said.

"I love you, and will miss you as well." Wendy said in a small rush. Giving Chelia one last kiss she turned and left. Already she couldn't wait to get back into Chelia's arms.

/

Wendy tapped her right foot on the ground, her arms crossed under her bust as she light out a huff of annoyance. She sighed turning her head to look back out the town.

"Whats taking them so long" she whined

"Why? Are you that _eager _to get back" Gray said with a knowing smirk.

Wendy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Charle had completed their mission of annihilating a very small and very successful thieves-guild, whose master had learned how to use magic to control luck itself. The fight was very fierce. But of course "Fairy-Tail's strongest team" came out on top. Lucy and Erza had gone to collect their payment, read: had gone to have gentle yet passionate sex then collect their payment, while the rest had gone on ahead.

Now they were waiting in the mountain pass that lead to the town where their employer was. When Wendy had shown up on the morning of their departure, proudly displaying her hickey, she had expected the jokes. However Lucy and Erza only cooed and Erza threatened to beat Natsu and Gray senseless if they made any jokes at Wendy's expense. So of course now that Erza was out of ear-shot Natsu and Gray had been dropping innuendo left and right.

"Lay-off her Gray. At least she was on time after sleeping with he girlfriend." Natsu said with his signature grin in place

"Whats that supposed to mean" Gray said indignantly

"Gray I could smell Juvia on you." Natsu said knowingly.

"She jumped on me." Gray said.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't try to seduce her, pervert." Natsu said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Just because I know she finds me incredibly sexy when I'm shirtless, in black jeans, and wearing a feathered hat (Author's mind: what Gray looked like after her defeated Rufus Manga chapter 306) doesn't mean I seduced her. And anyway I wasn't the only one late because I was "sleeping in" " said Gray

"What can I say, Lisanna finds me irresistible" Natsu said.

"I think its the other way around" Happy interjected. Gray erupted into laughter. Just then Erza and Lucy appeared with their hair disheveled and love bites on their necks. This caused both Gray and Natsu to roll on the ground with laughter till Erza hit them both on the head. Happy started hitting on Charle and Lucy laughed/giggled/sighed behind her hand.

Wendy missed all of this because she was already skipping back towards home. _Chelia I'll be with you soon _Wendy thought a smiling a smile so big it threatened to split her face.

A/N: I apologize if I offended you when I said b-cups are small. Please know I only have the barest minimal understanding of cup sizes and that almost every anime girl walks around with barely-clad double d or larger breasts. Also I am a big fan of Erza x Lucy but I think it's obvious that Erza will end up with Jellal in the Anime/Manga. Thank you for reading, please review! :)


End file.
